


April Showers

by th3blackcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, But mostly fluff, M/M, Minor Drinking, Pining Lance (Voltron), and wants to punch someone, klance fluff, my hands just kept going, poor baby just wants to see Keith smile again, some tears, this was supposed to be 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3blackcat/pseuds/th3blackcat
Summary: “I’m so sorry this happened to you. You didn’t deserve it,” he whispered to the boy asleep on top of him. “But I promise, you will smile again. It hurts right now, but you’ll be happy again one day. And I can’t wait for that day.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oml, I'm awful at summaries.

The music was loud in Keith’s ears. He was surprised no one had called campus security yet, but then again, it seemed as if half the campus was at this party. He wasn’t one to come to these sort of things, but he needed a break. Studying and exams started to get to him. He was ready to explode when his boyfriend told him about this party. So he figured the timing was a sign for him to let loose.

He walked around the third floor of the fraternity house trying to find an unoccupied bathroom because he had to pee. Keith wobbled around, tipsy from the couple of drinks he had. He wasn’t sure what concoction of drinks he had, but it was strong and burned his throat. Whatever it was, it worked fast.

Keith opened the door of a room at the end of the hall thinking it was a bathroom. Disappointed when it was a bedroom, he wandered in to see if there was a bathroom attached. There was a couple in the bed who didn’t notice his presence, but Keith wasn’t surprised. The music was loud enough to cover the noise of his entrance. He took two steps into the room, walking the opposite direction from the bed until he realized something.

Those moans were moans Keith knew all too well. He turned around and walked over to the bed, the best he could without tripping, and ripped the sheets off the bed. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

One guy was perched on top of the other, leaning forward. The sudden removal of the sheets broke their kiss. The guy on top looked over his shoulder and Keith’s heart sunk.

“Keith?” He dropped the sheets and slowly walked backwards. “Keith? I can explain.”

“You can explain why you invited me to a party and then ditched me to hook up with someone else?” Keith was an emotional drunk. Alcohol may bring out his flirtatious, sometimes even sexual side, but it definitely heightened his emotions. “ _How long_ have you been cheating on me, Chase?”

The look of lust on Chase’s face was replaced with a look of guilt. “Keith look –“

“NO. Have fun with your new fuck buddy.” Keith stormed out of the room. He was confused, he was angry, but above all, he was hurt. At this point, he was crying. He didn’t notice when the tears started, but he didn’t care. He forgot about the party, some of his friends downstairs, even having to pee.

Keith found it hard to breathe. He wandered aimlessly around the without any idea of where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get out. Fast.

He needed to get away. Away from this party. Away from the people. _Away from Chase_. Keith could feel himself begin to hyperventilate. He managed to get to the ground floor without tumbling down the stairs, but he couldn’t figure which way was out. He started looking around, his breathing getting shallower and shallower.

He took his chance with where the front door was and as he pushed passed the people, he collided with someone. The stranger grabbed his shoulders before he could fall backwards.

“God damn, I know this is party but watch where you’re go– …Keith?”

Keith looked up at the familiar voice, tears streaking his face and unable to breathe. He walked straight into Lance. His relationship with Lance was a complicated one – they could go from having a good time, to arguing, to laughing at something together all within ten minutes. As much as they fought, they were still very good friends.

Lance’s face changed from annoyance to concern in the blink of an eye.

“What’s wrong?” Keith could only wheeze at this point. Lance placed an arm around Keith’s shoulders and guided him outside. Once outside, Lance found a bench to sit Keith on as he tried to calm him down. His little sister had bad anxiety so he knew exactly what to do. He squatted down to be eye-level with Keith.

“Keith, look at me.”

Keith may have been drunk, but he was still embarrassed. Not only did he find his boyfriend cheating on him at the party they were supposed to go to together, but Lance was the one who was comforting him. He knew he would never live this down.

Lance lifted Keith’s chin so he could make eye contact with him. “Look at me.” His eyes were warm, not mocking like they normally were. “You can trust me.”

And Keith did. Even if Lance annoyed him to the ends of the earth, Keith still trusted him. Lance was still his friend.

“You _will_ be okay. Now, release your breath like how I do.” Lance exhaled through his mouth, creating a whooshing sound. Keith followed. “Now inhale through your nose for four counts. Hold your breath for seven seconds. And then exhale through your mouth for eight counts.” Keith did so, calming down the slightest. It was hard for him to keep his breathing steady, but he tried his best.

“Good, do it again.” Lance kept his hands on Keith’s arms as he repeated the breathing exercise. He rubbed his thumbs on Keith’s forearms.

“Again.”

It started getting easier for Keith. He never removed his gaze from Lance’s.

“Last time,” Lance said quietly.

Keith did so, while closing his eyes. Silent tears fell onto Lance’s arms. He didn’t know what happened, but whatever it was clearly affected Keith strongly.

“I-I’m so-sorry,” Keith stumbled over his words.

Lance rubbed Keith’s arm. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Are you feeling better?”

Keith nodded, unable to get out anymore words.

Lance stood up. “Let’s get you back to your place.”

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand with horrified eyes. “N-no, please no!” Keith hiccupped.

“Okay, okay. Where do you want to go?”

Keith looked back down, not letting go of Lance’s hand. It was hard for Lance to see Keith like this. He’s loved him for as long as he could remember, but never acted on his feelings because Keith had a boyfriend. The best way to cover up those feelings? Act like you hated the guy.

Wait. Keith…had a boyfriend…

“Did Chase do something?” Lance’s voice was stern and cold. When Keith didn’t reply, Lance was almost positive of what happened. “Keith. Did Chase. Do something.”

Keith continued to look down.

“For the love of…” Lance began to head back to the house but Keith’s grip on his hand stopped him. He looked down at the broken expression on Keith’s face and he softened. His heart ached for Keith. He needed to fix this, but first, he needed to help Keith.

“Do you want to go back to my place? I’m sure Hunk won’t mind.”

Keith gave him one small nod and stood up. Lance sighed and began to walk towards his apartment. He interlocked his fingers with Keith’s and rubbed his thumbs across his knuckles. Keith’s breath was still hitching, but he was relatively calm. His eyes had begun to swell. Lance couldn’t look at him in this state anymore.

They walked quietly. Keith’s hand was surprising warm given the chilly winter night. He never looked up from the ground, the image of Chase with another guy imprinted in his mind. Using his free hand, Keith wiped away the tears that kept falling. Lance knew how much Keith loved Chase. They had been together for four years now. The majority of the years that Lance had known Keith, he was with Chase. He was damn sure they were going to get married. He was sure Keith felt like that too.

Keith was happy with Chase so he never told anyone how he felt. Hunk figured it out, but Hunk could read Lance like a book. Eventually, Shiro picked up on it as well. He never liked Chase much, so he was more than willing to help Lance. Lance still refused to act on his feelings.

They got to his apartment and Lance was reluctant to let go of Keith’s hand. He looked like a helpless kitten left out in the rain. He let go after giving it one final squeeze to unlock the door.

“Lance? I thought out you were planning on getting ‘shitfaced’ as I recall you saying. You’ve been gone for what, thirty minutes?” Hunk asked from his room. Hunk walked out to make sure his best friend was okay, but didn’t expect to find him with Keith. Or for Keith to look like he’d been through hell.

He raised his eyebrows and Lance just looked at him sadly. “Do you want anything?” he asked Keith.

Keith shook his head, hiccupping. Lance cupped both of Keith’s cheeks and wiped his tears with his thumbs. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”

He pulled Keith in for a hug, knowing that he hadn’t fully broken down yet. Lance was fully aware that he wouldn’t be able to handle it when that time came.

Keith slowly wrapped his arms around Lance’s torso, burying his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. Hunk prepared some tea as the two stood in front of the door hugging. Lance managed to make it to the couch with Keith. Once on the couch, Keith’s hold on Lance returned and Lance held him as he petted Keith. The tears were still falling but at least he was calm now.

Hunk placed the tea on the table and mouthed ‘should I call Shiro’ to Lance. Lance nodded and Hunk closed the door of his room as he dialed the eldest member of their friend group. Lance leaned back on the couch. He didn’t know what to do to help Keith feel better. All he could do was sit there and comfort him.

Lance remembered that Keith lived on campus with Chase and sighed. That’s why he was so against going back to his place.

“You want to stay here tonight?” he asked quietly.

Keith gave him another small nod.

Lance stood up and headed towards his room with Keith trailing behind. He rummaged through his stuff, looking for something that might fit Keith. After going through most of his closet with no luck, he pulled out a sweater he’s had since he had been accepted to their university and a pair of pajama bottoms.

“I’ll go get you something to eat. You can change into this and my bed is open to you.” Lance knew he sounded tired. Keith took the clothes from him and headed to the bathroom. Once there, he looked at himself in the mirror. God, he was a mess.

His face was streaked with tears, and his nose was running. His eyes were swollen and red. He blew his nose and began to change. His fingers peaked out of the sweater sleeves and the pajama bottoms needed to be rolled up a couple times before his feet were visible.

Keith washed his face with water before walking back out with his clothes in his arms. His tears finally stopped, but he was still sniffling.

“You can just put your clothes in the hamper. I can wash them later,” Hunk said from the kitchen. Lance looked up from the table.

“No, it’s fine.” Keith took a deep breath. “I can do it myself.”

“I don’t mind.”

Keith gave him a weak smile, but before he could say anything, Lance took his clothes from him and went to toss them in the hamper.

“Now that that’s settled…” Lance spoke slowly, waiting for a response from Keith, but Keith was busy looking at his phone. He looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

36 missed calls.

24 voicemails.

40 text messages.

All within an hour.

Lance bit his lip while glancing at Keith. Keith didn’t try to hide his phone while he took a seat at the table and started going through the messages from Chase. Lance carefully read through them with him.

_‘Where did you go? I want to – I need to talk to you.’_

_‘Keith seriously. I’m worried.’_

_‘God, please pick up.’_

_‘Keith, just let me explain. Talk to me.’_

_‘So some people saw you leave with Lance. I assume you’re with him, but please don’t do anything stupid.’_

_‘Keith, I love you, I swear. But you need to listen to me.’_

_‘Babe, answer the phone, don’t let it end like this.’_

Keith read over those words over and over. **_Don’t let it end like this._** Keith wanted to cry, but he was exhausted. He didn’t have the energy to cry anymore. He didn’t want to hear the stupid reason Chase had. He didn’t want to read the rest of the messages. He wanted to sleep. And forget the last four years. He started to skim the messages.

_‘Please come home. I’m waiting.’_

_‘Keith, please, I’m BEGGING you. I feel awful and I know you feel even worse. At least listen to what I have to say.’_

_‘THIS IS JUST A CASE OF BEING IN THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME, I SWEAR.’_

_‘I’m guessing you won’t be coming home tonight, and I don’t want to tell this to you over text. Please call me.’_

_‘I get that you want space, so here’s what happened. We were playing spin the bottle. I tried looking for you but I couldn’t find you anywhere. So the game started and after about three rounds, everyone decided to play dirty Jenga. You know that one where they have things written on the pieces. So I knocked over the thing and my stick said seven minutes in heaven. So someone spun the bottle and it landed on Eli. You know Eli, he’s in your soc class. Well, we went to the room and sat there at first. I told him that we could just sit there and pretend because I have you. But someone walked in and saw we were chilling on the bed and so they stood there for three minutes and watched us make out. I just got caught up in the moment and the next thing I knew, he was taking off my shirt. I threw him’_

_‘on the bed and….I’m not going to tell you the details, I’ve hurt you enough. But please, can you come home and talk to me. I swear, it was just my drunk, horny ass. I didn’t mean it, it meant nothing to me. Keith, please. I love you, please come home.’_

Keith felt sick and it wasn’t because of the alcohol. His stomach was in his throat. Lance noticed this and took the phone from Keith. He got Keith a glass of water, making sure he drank the entire glass, before getting him a bowl of soup that Hunk had prepared.

Keith ate slowly and in silence. Lance and Hunk ate along with him. Hunk’s eyes darted to the front door and Lance understood. Once he finished his soup, he headed outside and waited for Hunk.

“Shiro is on his way back,” Hunk stated the second he closed the door.

“Man, I feel bad.”

“I know. He was really looking forward to this weekend with Allura.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him all I knew. Keith came home from the party a crying mess and I assumed it had to do with Chase.” Hunk crossed his arms and frowned. “What _did_ happen?”

Lance leaned against the wall. “He cheated on Keith at the party and I guess Keith found him? Started off as a game of seven minutes in heaven and then turned into a hookup.” Lance chewed his lip.

Hunk placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I know this is hard for you…”

“Hunk…I’ve never seen him cry. Never shed a single tear. Not that time when we watched that documentary on animal cruelty in biology, not when his parents never showed up for his graduation in high school, not even when his grandmother died. And now…he’s shattered and all I can do is pat his head and tell him ‘things will get better’. I love him, Hunk, and it’s killing me to see him like this. I…I just want to see him smile again. Even if I’m not the reason behind it.” Lance hung his head in defeat.

“I know bro, I know. But hey, you’re doing a great job. You managed to get him to calm down and eat.”

Lance took a deep breath and walked back inside. Keith wasn’t in the living room anymore. “Keith?” He checked the bathroom, which was empty, and then went to his room. He found Keith curled up into a ball, shaking.

Lance pulled the blanket over him. He needed space, and so did Lance. He turned around to go get the couch ready when Keith grabbed his hand.

“Could y-you stay? Pl-please?” Keith hiccupped.

“Yeah,” Lance whispered. He walked around the bed and got in. Almost immediately, Keith curled up on top of him. He wrapped one arm around Keith and the other was busy petting his head. Lance didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but eventually, Keith fell asleep. For some reason, Lance couldn’t sleep. Before he knew it, Keith’s tears on his shirt had dried up and he still wasn’t tired. He held Keith close to him and kissed his head.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you. You didn’t deserve it,” he whispered to the boy asleep on top of him. “But I promise, you will smile again. It hurts right now, but you’ll be happy again one day. And I can’t wait for that day.” He ran his thumb across Keith’s cheek. Keith had moved so his hand was draped across Lance’s torso and their legs were tangled.

Lance wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but Keith was gone when he woke up. Lance darted out of bed. “KEITH.”

He found Hunk sitting on the couch with cereal, watching television. “Shiro came by an hour ago and took Keith with him. He took him to talk to Chase.”

Lance’s pulse quickened. He was terrified for Keith.

“Bro, relax. Shiro wants him to get his stuff from their place. He went with him to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible.”

The thought of Shiro being there made Lance feel a little more at ease. Shiro protected Keith like an older brother. He wouldn’t let him hurt any more than he already was.

“Is he staying with Shiro?”

Hunk nodded, the mouthful of cereal preventing him from speaking.

Lance went back to bed. He felt defeated. He had never been a relationship long enough to know how Keith was feeling. He wanted to help, but didn’t know how. Something started vibrating on his desk.

Keith’s phone.

Lance went to look to see who was calling. A picture of Keith and Chase was on the screen with the name “The Hubs” on top. Lance answered.

“Hello?”

“Ke – Lance?”

“What do you want? Haven’t rubbed enough salt in the wound yet?” Lance’s words were laced with venom, but he spoke with a tone of indifference.

“Let me talk to Keith. Shiro wouldn’t let me talk to him. I just need to let him know that it meant nothing. I love –“

“You can say those things all you want, but if it really meant nothing, it wouldn’t have happened. You easily could have said no. You could have walked away. This makes me wonder how many times this has exactly happened. If I find out that you tried to call or text Keith again, I will personally come over there and shove your tongue so far up your ass that I’ll be able to pull it out of your belly button.” Lance hung up. He blocked Chase’s number. If Keith was mad at him, so be it. He didn’t need to go through any more pain.

“Lance!” Hunk called from the living room.

Lance walked out and found Keith and Shiro standing there. Keith looked like a tamer version of last night. Lance figured he got out a good chunk of his feelings with Shiro.

“I hope you don’t mind, but my place is being fumigated and the hotel I’m staying at is kinda far from campus. Is it okay if he crashes here for a while?” Shiro asked. Keith was too busy trying to catch his breath to speak.

Hunk looked at Lance. Lance looked at Shiro to avoid looking at Keith and faked the best smile he could muster. “I don’t mind. And dude, did you drag him around in those clothes?”

Shiro chuckled nervously. “Uh, yeah. I was pretty pissed this morning. I wasn’t thinking straight. Why don’t you go shower Keith?”

Keith looked up at Shiro with glossy eyes. “Are you leaving?”

“No, no. I’ll be here. Allura said it was fine if I stay here for the weekend.”

“Okay…Where should I put my stuff?” Keith asked Hunk quietly.

“Right now? I need to clean up the guest room because it’s a mess. You can leave it in my room for now.” Hunk jabbed a thumb over his shoulder to his room. “I’ll start cleaning while you shower.”

“I’ll help,” Shiro offered. Hunk gave him a smile and they walked in the opposite direction that Keith was walking in to the guest room.

Keith set his suitcase on the ground and began to rummage through it, looking for something to wear. Lance walked in behind him with a towel.

“Um, here. I’m not sure if you brought yours or not.” He head the towel out. Keith tried to smile and took it from him. “Oh, I have your phone too.” He fished his hand in his soccer sweats pocket and pulled out Keith’s phone. He handed it to Keith without making eye contact.

“Lance.” Keith stood up and Lance looked at him. “I just…I know that I can be a dick to you sometimes and I can be rude and whatnot, but I honestly appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”

Lance looked away again, this time trying not to blush. “I mean, you’re not that bad. My brothers are worse and I know you never meant anything. Plus, how could I not help you. You’re my friend and I know you would do the same for me if I ever needed it. I hope I never have to need it. No, that’s not what I meant. Your help is always welcomed, but yeah. You don’t need to –“

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. “Stop rambling, you sound stupid.”

Lance could hear the small smile in Keith’s voice and hugged him back. The old Keith started to come back. He was completely embarrassed, but he was able to make Keith feel a little better.

“Okay, for real. Your hair smells. Use my shampoo, it’s the blue bottle and I will check to make sure you conditioned.”

Keith pulled away. “I think I’ll stay with Shiro then…”

“NOPE, TOO LATE.” Lance grabbed a shirt and jeans from the suitcase and pushed Keith into the bathroom.

From behind the closed door Keith shouted, “Lance, I need underwear!”

“I’LL GET YOU SOME. COMMENCE SHOWERING.” Lance ran off before Keith could stop him. He placed a chair under the door handle so Keith couldn’t open it. He could hear Keith banging on the door, but just snickered and started digging through Keith’s stuff.

He found a pair of boxers and skipped back over to the bathroom. He could make out of the sound of water running. He took too long…

He walked to the guest room. “Hey Shiro, you think you can give Keith his undies?”

Shiro’s back was facing Lance as he was moving a box. “Do it yourself.” Lance knew that Shiro had a huge smile on his face.

“Ha ha, send the bi guy in the bathroom where his crush is currently showering. You’re funny,” Lance deadpanned. “But seriously, go give it to him.”

“Lance, there are shower curtains. You won’t see anything. Now go before he’s done and life becomes more complicated and awkward for you.” Shiro dusted his hands and turned to Lance.

His suspicions had been correct. He was smiling.

Lance removed the chair gently and placed his hand on the door knob. Okay Lance, there’s a shower curtain. Plus it’s not like you haven’t walked in on Hunk before. It’s just like that. But Keith instead.

Lance took a deep breath, opened the door, tossed the underwear inside and slammed the door shut. “THERE YA GO, HAVE FUN.”

He walked back over to Shiro and Hunk. They both shook their heads as he proudly stood there.

“What?” he asked confused.

* * *

 

It had been two weeks since the party. Keith was finally starting to act a little more normal. He stopped crying after about a week, and finally started smiling again a few days ago. That was due to Lance being Lance. He acted as the night never happened and it helped Keith relax and forget about it. It also helped that Keith finally broke up with Chase.

He chose to do it in a park so that way Chase couldn’t make a scene. Everyone was standing a good distance away in case Chase did something that required Shiro or Lance to throw around some punches.

Keith picked up the rest of his stuff while Chase was in class and had officially moved in with Lance and Hunk. He promised to find his own place as soon as he could and would help pay for anything in the meantime. Hunk tried to talk him out of it, but Keith wasn’t budging. Lance managed to talk him into pitching in for groceries only and it worked.

At first, Lance wasn’t sure how it was going to be living with Keith. Would he walk around naked? Did he work out in the living room? Would he catch Lance running from the bathroom to his room in nothing but his towel and make fun of him?

Lance soon learned that all of these fears were all in his head. Keith was a chill roommate. Besides the occasionally blackmail material Keith gained, it was nice living with him. But something Lance hadn’t been expecting was finding Keith up at three am watching muted television then second day he was staying with them.

He asked Keith why he was up and Keith told him that he couldn’t sleep. He had been sleeping next to someone else for so long that his body wouldn’t fall asleep alone. And then Lance offered to let Keith sleep in his bed. The words left Lance’s mouth before he had the chance to process how he should reply. After talking about it for a bit longer, Lance grabbed his hand and dragged him back to his room.

Ever since then, Keith has been sleeping with Lance at night. Two weeks where Lance was paralyzed by his feelings for a solid hour before he could sleep. Two weeks with Keith inches away from him. Two weeks where they wake up on top of one another.

Lance was in heaven.

* * *

 

Another month had passed.

Their cuddles started to move from the bedroom to the living room. At first, Hunk thought it was in his head. He slowly saw how Lance would go from sitting on the chair, to on the other side of the couch to right next to Keith. Keith would shove his toes under Lance’s thigh or drape his legs over Lance’s. Then it progressed to leaning on each other and resting heads on shoulders. Hunk walked in on them one morning where Keith’s head was in Lance’s lap and Lance played with Keith’s hair as they watched a movie. Hunk passed on this information to Shiro who wanted to see it in person.

So they had a movie night. It was Hunk, Lance, Keith, Shiro, Allura, and Pidge. Pidge wanted blackmail material for the wedding so Hunk invited her.

Within minutes of the movie starting, they were snuggling on the couch. Lance had his arm resting on the back of the couch and Keith was leaning into him. Soon, Lance’s hand was resting on Keith’s waist and Keith’s head was on Lance’s shoulder with his knees pulled close to his chest. Rest assured, Pidge was loaded.

* * *

 

Another two months had passed and Keith finally decided to do things on his own. He wanted to be less clingy and less dependent on Lance. It took everything in Lance not to shout at him “DEPEND ON ME MORE”. In the end, Lance sucked it up and let Keith do Keith.

It was hard for him to get used to the idea of not waking up with Keith next to him, or having his head rest on his shoulder while watching movies. He began to see Keith less and less as Keith started going back to his life before the breakup.

Lance let it happen without complaint. The last three months had been good for Keith just as they were. He was finally back to normal. He never cried at night now. He never called out Chase’s name in his sleep. He never had a broken, far-away look in his eyes. Lance was happy that Keith was happy.

 

You know what they say, April showers bring May flowers. Lance could not love the weather any more than he was. It was raining almost three times a week. He would jump in puddles and sit on the balcony when it would rain. Hunk had to stop him from going out and dancing like a child before he got sick. One day, while coming home from getting the groceries, Keith came up to get help. He had to get cleaning supplies and it would take him several trips if he brought everything up himself. When he got upstairs, he found Lance leaning forward on the balcony, with his legs crossed and a soft smile on his face.

Something in Keith’s stomach stirred. He pushed the feeling aside after watching Lance for a couple of minutes and asked him for help.

“Hey, do you think you can help me get the stuff from my car?”

Lance stood up straight and looked at Keith over his shoulder. “Yup!”

They walked downstairs, Keith covering his head with his jacket hood. He parked the car right in front of the entrance to the stairwell so they wouldn’t get as wet and to save time. They made two rounds in silence. The last round was the cleaning supplies: toilet paper, paper towels, toilet bowl cleaner, Windex, those sorts of things.

Keith decided to break the silence. “So I think I finally found a place.” He grabbed the toilet paper and box of Windex.

Lance looked up from the trunk. He didn’t want Keith to go. “Oh.” He didn’t know what to say. “Is it far?”

“Not really, a couple minutes driving.” Keith waited until Lance had grabbed the rest before shutting the trunk.

“So you’re really leaving us?” Lance tried not to sound disappointed.

“I’ve mooched off you two for long enough now.” Keith laughed a little.

Lance stopped walking. The rain had starting falling harder and Keith was already under the shelter of the stairwell. “Lance? What’s wrong?”

Lance didn’t reply. He stood there, letting it sink in that he would probably see Keith less and less. Keith put his stuff down on the stairs and walked back to Lance.

“Lance?” Keith sounded worried.

“Don’t go,” Lance whispered. He knew he was being selfish, but these past months with Keith were the happiest he had been in a long time. He didn’t want it to end.

“What?” Keith was confused.

“Please don’t leave.” Lance spoke slightly louder, but his expression was still one of hopelessness.

“Why not?”

Lance couldn’t remove the look of sadness from his face. “Just…don’t…”

“Lance, I don’t unders-“

Lance dropped everything in his hands, grabbed Keith’s face and kissed him. It was a soft kiss that lasted no more than a second. He didn’t pull away after. His lips hovered centimeters away from Keith’s. Lance opened his eyes and found Keith’s surprised eyes looking back at him.

“I’m in love with you,” he said quietly, still not moving.

“Oh.” It was Keith’s turn to be speechless.

Lance removed his hands from Keith’s face. “I shouldn’t have done that…I’m sorry.” He began to pick everything up when Keith grabbed Lance’s hoodie by the collar and smashed his lips into Lance’s. He immediately wrapped an arm around Lance’s neck. Lance dropped the packet of paper towels again and closed his eyes. This is what he wanted for the last four years. He want his lips against Keith’s. He wanted to pull Keith closer to him.

He wanted Keith.

His hand snaked to Keith’s low back and pressed his body against Lance’s. The arm around Lance’s neck had fallen and now Keith’s hand was tugging at his the hairs at the base of his neck. This caused Lance to let out a small moan. A moan that drove Keith wild. His other hand, which was resting on Lance’s chest, collected a fistful of his shirt. Lance brought his hand up into Keith’s hair, causing his hood to fall off.

Lance bit down on Keith’s lip and Keith gasped. Lance took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Keith’s mouth. The rain mixed in with the kisses, the drops dancing with their tongues. They were both acting on adrenaline, each wanting to make the kiss last longer and go deeper.

They reluctantly pulled away, breathless, when someone hollered at them. They both looked up to the railing of the second floor. Hunk was standing there with a huge cheesy grin, giving them both a thumbs up.

Lance blushed while Keith laughed. Keith wrapped both of his arms around Lance’s neck and gave him another kiss. It was less forceful than the last, and it had Lance’s stomach in knots. Keith pulled away and rested his forehead against Lance’s.

“I don’t think I’ll move out just yet.” Lance kissed Keith’s nose and picked up the stuff he had tossed onto the ground. They were both soaking wet, and Hunk knew they were going to get sick. Neither of them minded though. It just meant more time they could spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you guys think!!


End file.
